Night
by snazzelle
Summary: Number 32 of 100 word challenge. The first time they were both high. The second time they really didn't have an excuse. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures Fic SLASH pwp


Title: 32. Night  
Pairing: Nak (Nick/Zak)  
Rating: M  
Summary: First-time fic. The first time they were both high. The second time, they really didn't have an excuse.  
Warning: Uhh... drug... use? owo

NOTE: I'm sorry it took so long to write another story. owo  
This PWP btw. e.e it HAD a plot, but I possibly lost it XD

* * *

They hadn't done this in a long time. Nick could only smile goofily and leaned back on Zak's leather couch as a puff of sweet smoke left from between his lips. The lights were dimmed but for the dim glow of the lamps up ahead. They looked like they were glowing. There were little halos of light surrounding balls of light. Looks like Tinkerbell.

"Dude. Dude stop laughin'." Zak's slow laughter made him look away and that goofy smile just would not leave his face. He reached a hand out to the man sitting on the coffee table and the joint was passed. How long has it been since he done this again? Nick took another drag, immediately feeling the extreme light headedness all over again. He laughed.

Zak got up. "Dude, no. I can't-" Zak started to giggle. _Giggle_. Just because Nick couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't his fault that in a long time he was happy to be in Zak's presence. Maybe he did miss this, coming back to Zak's house. It's really been too long. "I know. Nick. Nick, stop for a moment, I want to do something."

Nick wasn't doing anything really, and the fact that Zak was still telling him to stop made his breath jump with quiet laughs. Zak disappeared for a moment and when he came back the lights were shut off. Nick took another calming drag and the smoke blew through his lips quickly in surprise as ten little balls of light appeared in front of him. "Bro."

"Cool, right?" Zak snickered and soon Nick could practically feel Zak over him. He saw five balls of light go over his shoulder to press into the couch and Zak's warm breath on his cheek, "Hit me." What?

"What?"

There was silence for a moment before Zak snorted loudly, "I want the weed, bro. Give me." And Nick fumbled clumsily, reaching up with one hand to find Zak's lips before sticking the joint laced with EX between them. Zak moaned when he got his fill and Nick pulled it away, sticking it between his own. One more.

"What are you doing?" Nick breathed and couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed as Zak moved away. Since when did he want the other man in his lap?

He heard Zak fiddling blindly in the dark, the only guide being the little lights on his fingertips. He could tell as Zak moved his fingers along different buttons in his entertainment corner. The sound systems were turned on and Zak's iPhone lit up faintly in the dark. Sooner or later, loud electronic music with a deep bass was playing. "Dude. What are you doing?" Nick had to ask again. The bass was tickling him in the stomach.

"Just sit back and watch." Zak said over the music. His voice was raspy and dark. By now Nick's eyes had gotten used to the dark and he smiled as Zak turned around. The plain white mask hiding the upper half of Zak's face made him want to laugh, but when the man started moving, his fingers and hands fluid and the masked blank expression hiding Zak's face, the laughter died and all Nick could feel was awe. Zak came closer, hands a gentle caress of waves and spirals created by the light on his fingertips. Nick swallowed thickly, his own hands fisting over the couch as Zak stood above him. He completely missed the mischievous little smirk on Zak's lips as colorful lights danced before him.

* * *

"Dude, get off of me." Nick grumbled as the three men stuffed themselves in the back of jeep-ni. At least, that's what he heard some locals called the little bus thing they were in. It was hot and Zak's sweaty body leaning against his was not cool. "For real."

"Man, just give me a second!" the older man whined and Aaron could be heard snickering behind him as he aimed his camera every which direction. Anything could be used as footage, even as Zak and Nick called it quits until they got to their destination. Zak flipped off the camera and continued to do so until Aaron aimed the camera somewhere else. Now they can't use that footage. "I hate the heat."

"At least the sun's not out." Aaron quipped and aimed the camera at him again. Zak groaned and didn't bother to do anything as he hid his face in Nick's side, right where his ribs met the back of the seat. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Dude, I'm serious."

"I'll get off later, man. Just hold still." There was a pause for a moment before he added, "That sounded wrong. Aaron, that's not going anywhere."

"Aaron's... vlo-"

"Aaron!"

Zak sat up to slap him on the thigh. Nick took a breath and shook his head in amusement. Nick didn't think they'd make the lockdown quick enough. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't make him nervous. And Zak's heavy, sweaty body was not making the trip any better as he got comfortable against his side again. "Okay, man, if you don't get off me-"

"Shut up. No. Aaron's a dick and won't turn off the camera."

Nick sighed and tried scooting away if only to lessen the weight Zak was making him carry. The things he'd do for his friends, really. Then again, Nick couldn't very well shove their leader out of the jeep-ni.

It was reaching midnight when they approached Rose Hall again, but it wasn't like they were late. The old man they were interviewing had expected it, what with the three men exploring Johnny Cash's old home prior. That they returned excited was good enough excuse. He was almost grandfatherly, but then again, almost everyone in Jamaica were very friendly.

They had to have a moment for Zak to calm down a little bit. He couldn't be as intense when that goofy smile wouldn't leave his face. Nick eventually had to send him off to a corner of the building to collect himself. He smiled and talked awkwardly with the older man, holding on tightly to his camera on his shoulder. Aaron saved him, though and eventually they got back on it.

Nick took the left and Aaron took the right side, making sure they could see Zak and one Mr. Williams. Nick's the one who signaled, three fingers counting down before both cameras were set to record. He didn't expect Zak to start dancing.

Though it really should of made Nick laugh, Nick felt a tightening in his gut. The moves were familiar, but instead of lights he saw Zak's body moving in a familiar motion. He could see Aaron shake his head and smile, but Nick wasn't experiencing the same amusement. No. Somehow, he was getting hard. What. The. Fuck. He shifted again.

Zak continued the little dance with that cute little goofy smile and sooner or later Mr. Williams ended up joining him. Zak looked ecstatic. And this time, Nick did feel that tickle of amusement. Zak was such a little boy sometimes.

"Its like techno music."

"Yes."

"It sounds like a rave. A cricket rave."

"Cricket... cricket..."

"Lizards too?"

"Yes."

It was years of practice that allowed Nick to laugh quietly into his shoulder. The two men in front of him stopped, most importantly _Zak_stopped, and the erection died down before it became noticeable. Really, getting hard over his friend dancing. He forgot all about it as Zak continued with the short interview and they returned to their investigation, Zak a little more giddy than normal. Nick thought it was because Zak was curious if he could actually get laid by a ghost.

When they were allowed inside, Aaron went a little ahead and Zak was in front of Nick. He turned and Nick had to take a step back so he didn't run into him.

"I saw you back there." Zak murmured, "Watching me." Nick pursed his lips defensively.

"Aaron was watching you too."

Zak just grinned at him, that mischievous little smirk he got perfected to a T, and Nick may have shifted nervously as Zak's eyes dragged down his body then back up. Confident bastard.

* * *

_I got another light show for you, man. A different one._Fucking little tease. Zak had whispered that into his ear the next moment he and Zak were alone and Nick would be lying if he said his cock hadn't been half hard for the rest of the investigation. At the time, the words kept replaying in his head, even as their guest experienced odd sensations. Nick couldn't even come up with questions for the visiting spirit. He was too worked up over Zak's words.

_Wait for me tonight?_

To do fucking what. Nick wasn't going to get high just to see some flashing lights in Jamaica. He wasn't going to get high and have Zak _dance _and make him horny. Fucking lights. Fucking Zak.

Nick jumped at the knocking on his door and he thought about ignoring it as he continued to pack his bags. Sure, it was about ten pm the next night of the investigation, but Nick was still feeling the effects of Zak's words. What was Nick going to have to do? Throw the guy down?

Knocking again and Nick sighed as he set his last shirts in his luggage case. He turned and looked at the door. He knew not answering the door will give him a full pouting Zak for the whole flight. A pouting Zak was a bitchy Zak with way too pretty blue eyes. Fucking bastard. He opened the door.

"Don't scowl at me like that."

"What do you want?"

Zak just rolled his eyes and pushed his way in, pockets bulging full and Nick assumed they were his gloves.

"I'm doing you a favor, man, and you're making it difficult," the older man answered before turning towards him in the center of the room. Nick's frown only deepened as Zak's face lightened. "You look disgruntled, bro."

"I remember last time, Zak." Nick mumbled and crossed his arms. He glared hard at him, "We said that was the last time."

"Never a last time." Zak denied and Nick watched the way he licked his upper lip. Nervous habit, like Nick was going to reject him and send him back. "Hand jobs are door openers."

Nick really tried to stay mad, but he couldn't. Not with those words leaving Zak's lips and the earnest look on his face. He laughed and Zak's lips twitched upward.

"Let me do this for you, man. I need an audience."

"You fucking exhibitionist, Zak!" Nick did laugh through the sentence as he took a seat. "What are you gonna do for me now? Do I need to find some dope, bro, because I sure as hell didn't bring any with me on the flight."

"Don't need it." Zak said and Nick's eyes widened as the older man flung his shirt off as he turned off the lights. Nick sat there in shocked silence, watching Zak in the dark as he set up his iPhone to the iLuv sitting on the bedside table.

"Zak."

"You'll like this, I promise."

Nick swallowed and nodded, leaning back to seem more comfortable and confident. He felt nervous as Zak's music started playing at a medium volume and the older man proceeded to strip in front of him. "Za-"

"You too."

"What? No!"

The older sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if you get cum all over your clothes, its not my fault." He stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor, having picked up two medium, clear balls. He put them in Nick's hands. Then he got in his lap.

"Zak!"

"Is that all you can say today?" he laughed as he pried Nick's fingers open. Squeezing them had made the balls light up in many flashing colors that staring at them too long made the background pitch black. "Can you see me?"

Nick wanted to say "yes", but his mouth had gone dry.

"Good. Pay attention." Zak commanded and he moved a little, a play of shadows and light on his muscles as he got used to the music. Nick bit his lip, feeling the stirring in his groin as Zak lifted off his cock and then back down with a sensual roll towards his hips. "Okay, I'm comfortable." Nick feared if he opened his mouth a dumb noise would come out.

"Buh..." Too late. And he really didn't have too much to say even as Zak snickered above him and ground his hardening cock against the tent in his jeans. This was going to end too soon if Zak continued to do that, so he grabbed his hips and tried to still him. "Zak. _Dance._"

The older man snapped out of it, and Nick wondered if Zak's cheeks were flushing as darkly as his own must of. Nick felt the heat in his cheeks intensify as Zak moaned above him and slid back, a rubbing of his balls against Nick's thighs. _Fuck_-

_Lights_. Nick took his eyes away from the slowly gyrating body, his eyes focused on flashing lights of red, blue, green, and white. They spun in front of his face, his body falling back as Zak got them closer to his face and soon one ball had left its partner as he felt an arm around his waist.

"Nick, don't fall down!" Zak laughed and Nick joined him quietly, putting both hands around Zak's hips.

"Those _lights_, man."

"I know." Zak smirked down at him, getting back up so his weight wasn't on Nick, and continued the little dance. Nick really tried keeping his eyes on the lights, and for the most part he could. Zak's hands moved so fluidly, so fast that beams of light followed in their wake, painting a temporary picture in free space. Zak pulled his hands away and Nick found himself physically following, but a hard grind against his cock pulled a groan out of his mouth and had him sitting back. "Don't move, I told you."

Nick nodded and it was then his eyes didn't drift to the lights as much but what the lights were doing to Zak's body. Guy's body was pretty nice to look at as it is (that is, if Nick caught himself staring), and like this it was no exception. Pale skin, probably why he kept his chest so fucking pale, reflected the true colors of the light, catching them over the hard muscle and then shadows where they can't reach. Zak did this thing where the lights swirled above his head and his chest rolled towards him followed by his hips and, holy fuck-

"You're hard."

Zak chuckled, and Nick was sure he was experimenting as he tried doing sudden stops along with the music. It was probably easier with the gloves. He rolled his hips against Nick's and sure enough Nick moaned and thrusted his hips. "You are too."

Smug fucking bastard. Nick bit his lip, panting quietly as Zak literally started riding his hips, grinding down on his cock, that tempting length of flesh bobbing, tip glistening, between them as he continued with the show.

"U-up here." Zak breathed, but Nick couldn't tear his gaze away from the dick in front of him now, the flesh hard and desperate, and a part of Zak he _knew _would take that smug smirk off his face. He looked up in Zak's face and he saw the older man falter just a bit in the little trick his did, trying to move one ball to hold two in one hand and- "Nick, no, you're not supposed to touch-!"

Nick wasn't really one for rules. He reached forward, grabbing the hard cock between them and was just in time as Zak wrapped his hand around his wrist. Zak was panting little "stop"'s and Nick feared if he kept hearing it in that needy, begging little voice before long, he's going to tag that word to his hand around Zak's dick and he's going to end up with a stiffy on their shows. "S-stop, Nick!"

The younger grunted as he hit the bed, the older pushing him down hoping to at least tear his own body away and not get his dick ripped off in the process. But Nick had a good grip on him, the one hand not holding Zak's cock was around Zak's hip, sneaking to that ass he's been meaning to touch for some time. The balls in Zak's hand were thrown to the head of the bed so Zak could lay his hands flat down on Nick's stomach. "Fuck, Nick, you _tease_."

"_I'm _a tease? I've been pretty fucking straightforward, I think." Nick said up at him, licking his once again dry lips as his eyes dragged down that strong body above him. He grunted as Zak leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't expect that. Nick didn't want to push him away, anyway.

"Fuck, babe, needy?" He found himself mumbling meaninglessly, but Zak nodded against him, nipping along his jaw before finding his lips again to lick and suck on. That Zak was even responding to his sweet talk was arousing, his body heating up unimaginably. His fingers found the dip of Zak's ass, touching gently down the sweat slick crevice, groaning quietly when Zak _mewed_ into his neck. That was mew. He was _so _going to tell the older man that was a mew when this was over.

"Have you ever..?" Nick was curious, and he probably would of forgotten the question as Zak reached under his shirt to slide his hands up his chest and pinch his nipples. But Nick was genuinely curious. This was _Zak _after all, and he's had his suspicions...

Zak nosed under his jaw, making him stretch his neck the other way so he could suck hickies Nick knewhe was going to regret later. "Did you just ask me that?" He sounded a little annoyed. Nick couldn't help snickering and sliding his fingers in between, from as down that ass he could go, up to the little hole that twitched at his touch. Zak gasped, sat up, and glared him a dare, and sure enough, Nick pressed in. "No. Sto- Nick!"

More little snickers. Nick was only able to push the tip of his finger in, the hole not exactly wet enough to accept his digit. But Zak seemed to kind of even like it, felt the hard tug of his cock against his now expose stomach. "So have you?"

Zak pursed his lips and Nick thought it was to hide the cute little panting. Nick pulled his fingertip out, rubbing the wrinkled entrance and sure enough Zak's eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught in his throat. "Its you're fault, you know!"

"So you have! Fuck, I want to see you." Nick had to see Zak's face as he fingered him, wanted to see how Zak reacted when he did it to himself. _Oh my God, those fingers. _He reached out, trying to find the light switch but it was beyond him, "Zak, come on. I want to see..." He gave Zak his own version of puppy dog eyes, and as expected Zak couldn't very well deny those big brown eyes of his.

"Fine. Turn on the lights. But one smart ass comment from you..."

"Yeah, yeah."

Nick pull his hands away, smirking up at the other as Zak pouted then scowled at being caught pouting over loosing his hands. He pushed and Zak _squeaked _as he was suddenly shoved off of Nick's body. "You just-"

"_Don't _say it."

The younger couldn't hold back a laugh as he got up and reached over to turn on the lights. They both squinted as they got used to the lamp's light, looking at each other with matching grins. Nick made to get on the bed and join Zak but a foot to his stomach kept him from even getting a knee down.

"You gonna strip for me first?" He asked the other as Nick grabbed his foot and started kneading his thumbs along the underside. He looked down at Nick's crotch, noticing the bulge that formed there before looking back up at Nick, "You gonna let me fix that for you or what?"

"We'll get to it eventually." Nick grumbled and tried again, but that foot on his stomach kept pushing him back. He sighed and eventually flung his shirt off. "Move."

Zak mumbled something about Nick being impatient, but otherwise kept quiet, even as Nick slid up between his thighs and kept him open for him to look at. His cheeks colored slowly, but surely, and sure enough Nick had Zak blushing from his cheeks to his chest. Zak reached down, those long fingers itching to cover his hard cock with its flushing tip with a self-conscious mumble Nick couldn't exactly decipher, but was unable to as Nick pushed them away. "God dammit, Nick, it's not like you've never seen a hard cock before."

That made Nick roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything back. He grabbed one of Zak's muscled thighs, pushing it up to expose his hole, the entrance winking teasingly at him as Zak looked away in embarrassment. It was a tempting pink color too, to match his cock, and Nick couldn't help touching it with his finger, scratching at it gently just to hear Zak pant.

"Fuck, Nick."

"I know. Grab the lotion?"

Zak's right hand slowly unclenched from the bedsheets, scrambling a little for the bottle of lotion on the bedside table. He practically threw it at Nick, gazing at him with his lust-filled half-lidded eyes. "Come on, Nick. Get out of your pants and I'll let you have at it."

Nick snorted as he set the bottle down after a short pause, undoing the front of his pants single handedly as he ran his other hand down one of Zak's thighs. He grinned, saying the familiar sentence, "Yeah, but one smart-ass comment..."

Zak rolled his eyes. "You got nothing to worry about, big boy, hurry the fuck up."

Nick laughed quietly as he pulled out his cock, already shiny with spilt precum. He stroked himself slowly and Zak shifted impatiently, rocking his hips side to side to get Nick to do something, to touch him or get on with it. A whine and Zak had a hand around his own cock as well, stroking in time and, "Nick- Nick, its not even fair anymore..." Nick batted Zak's hand away and Zak groaned, hands fisting in the sheets as his dick stood erect between them desperate to cum.

"I'm thinking, hold up." Nick muttered, groaning quietly when Zak's tilting hips put a throb in his cock. He looked at the bottle sitting next to them, then to Zak's long fingers twitching against his stomach and like that he made his decision. "You do it. I want to watch you."

"I do wh- I do _what_." Zak whined and reached for his cock again, glaring at Nick when he slapped his hands away. "You fucking _dick_. My dick is going to fall off because of you!"

Nick grabbed the lotion bottle, opening it up before grabbing Zak's hand. He slicked up his fingers, making sure they shined heavily before dabbing a little more at the tips. He didn't want Zak to end up getting hurt. "You do it. You wanted an audience, right? Well, I want to watch."

"Nick-"

Nick laughed at Zak's whines, making the older man scowl. "Oh, no. You started all of this, Zak. I was going to go to sleep tonight." He let go of Zak's fingers and Zak held his hand open before him like he didn't know what to do with it. "Well. Go on."

Zak looked at his hand then at Nick, then back at his hand. He really had no choice, he didn't think. He sighed and reach between his legs, finding it difficult before reaching behind himself and wincing.

"How'd you do it last time?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm just _asking_, bro. You obviously didn't do it on your back."

Zak groaned loudly and planted a foot on Nick's chest, pushing him back warningly, "Just don't talk, I'm concentrating!" His back arched as he reached further back, the leverage he had on Nick's chest helped a little. Finding the little entrance was easy, but as he pressed a finger in, his eyes fluttered shut and a moan of discomfort left his lips. His chest arched towards Nick as he tried to reach in deeper than the second knuckle.

"Stop staring."

Nick blanched, "How do you even know!"

Zak smirked, holding his breath so he didn't release a moan as he slid his finger in and out. He found out stretching got better with time, to the point of even enjoying it, anticipating the sudden jolt of pleasure when he finds his prostate. He panted a little as he opened his eyes, his finger in to the knuckle as he let his body drop back down on the bed. "I can feel you, bro. Pervert."

Nick laughed, not at all embarrassed. As Zak slowly added a second finger, Nick couldn't help dragging his fingertips between Zak's splayed thighs to his cock. With one hand he continued to press and knead the inside of one thigh, finding places that got Zak to tighten up and whine because, "Goddamit, Nick, I'm trying to _stretch _here!", while the other hand played through the tamed, soft hairs around Zak's cock. Zak was breathing deeply before, but now its almost like he was desperate for air, little gasps of need fighting between his lips.

He got three in and Nick was sure if he didn't get in that ass in five seconds he's going to rut against Zak's hip and cum that way. That tiny hole was stretched widely around Zak's thin fingers, the slide in and out easy with the lotion and how carefully the other man impaled himself. "Fuck, Zak, aren't you done?"

"Dude, I've been waiting for a minute already." He laughed and pulled his fingers out, wiggling against the sheets as he, again, closed his hands around handfuls of blanket. "Just liked you watching me."

"I could tell." Nick said, his eyes never really leaving the swollen, leaking cock. It seemed to twitch at his blatant staring which only made the younger man snort and look up at the other. "Fucking exhibitionist."

"Don't judge it."

Nick laughed and leaned over Zak, rocking his hips down against the other's and grinding. Zak groaned quietly and tried to lean up and steal his lips, but Nick pulled back playfully. Catching the balls still lighting up besides Zak's hands, he grabbed them and put them in Zak's palms over his head. "Hold them."

"Ooh. Kinky." Zak said amusedly as Nick reached over to turn off the light. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust, but they were able to see each other in the flashing colorful lights.

Nick rolled his eyes and dragged his hands down Zak's body, feeling his fingers slide over hard muscle. Zak twitched as his palms slid over his nipples and again as they tickled down his abdomen. When he closed his hands around Zak's hips, thumbs digging into fleshier plain above the bone, Zak gasped loudly and released a short cry, hips spasming both forward then away. Then he glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Sensitive, dude."

Nick smiled and nuzzled under Zak's jaw, really starting to really enjoy this new intimacy. The action got him a kiss to the temple and with that he reached between them, aligning himself until he felt the yielding pucker against the tip of his cock. He groaned quietly as he teased both himself and Zak, the lights going out when Zak tightened his hands around the balls for a moment before they turned back on.

"Fuck, I'm not going to be able to see you at the end of this." Zak moaned as he moved his hips. The slide of Nick's cock down his hole and having it catch along the rim as he slid it back up to his taint was driving him mad and it took everything to stop himself from squeezing his hands into fists. He wanted to see Nick.

"You got this." the younger licked along the long neck before sliding home, easy with the aid of his own precum and Zak's slack, wet hole. Zak moaned, his back arching as he stretched around him and pressed the side of his face into the bed. Nick looked up, watching dark lashes flutter against his cheeks and couldn't help smirking smugly against Zak's collarbone. He put that face on the other man.

"Jesus Christ. did you just stick a baseball bat up me!" Zak whined and squirmed, pulling a groan from the younger man. He never had anything more than his fingers before, and Nick's cock was decidingly thicker, longer, than his fingers. That wasn't meant to be an ego-stroker and when Nick grunted and smirked above him he reached down and left a loud, resounding smack to his ass.

It got Nick driving into him and Zak gasped again, letting out a long moan as Nick's cock already nudging against his prostate slid against it. It wasn't nearly enough. Well. _It _was, but he needed Nick to move. Needed Nick to touch him. He curled his legs around Nick's hips, pulling him in tighter. "Come on, Nick."

"I thought... I thought I was hurting you." Nick bit out and tried to content himself with some soft grinding. It wasn't enough, but it felt amazing, what with Zak holding him in so tightly, nothing he's experienced.

"Didn't I say a little pain was- fuck- was good?" He lifted his hips, trying to fuck himself on Nick.

"I'm fucking your _virgin _ass with my cock."

"Right. I'm going to be fucking _yours _if you don't make me cum!"

Nick huffed, smiling widely as he got up on his knees. "If you can't walk after this, it isn't my fault." He told him as he pulled Zak's legs from around his hips and pushed them up. At first, Nick only wanted to make sure he got in as deeply as he could and this position promised that, but the way Zak shyly dropped his eyes and bite his lip put a whole other reason as to why he had Zak expose himself this way. "You look good like this." Nick murmured as he pulled out and slid back in just as slowly.

"Sh-shut up." Zak said quietly, his breath hitching as he received the full length. He tried bringing his legs back down, but the grip around them tightened. "Come on, Nick!"

He got his wish. After a concerned look from the man above, making sure Zak truly wanted it and not just wanting to get it over with, he pulled out till the crown of his cock pulled at the rim of Zak's ass and shoved back in. The older man bucked, a moan caught between his closed lips.

"Fuck. Like that-"

Nick nodded, leaning his weight on Zak's thighs as he started fucking the other man. Moans rumbled in Nick's chest through his gritted teeth, trying to keep up the pace as Zak writhed underneath him.

"Harder." Zak commanded and he brought his hands down. The light up balls were forgotten, flashing above Zak's head as he let his hands drag down Nick's sides. His eyes fluttered closed, fingers twitching around Nick's ribs as Nick continued to stroke his prostate. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he moaned.

"Good. Do it." Nick grunted and finally let go of Zak's thighs. They splayed open and Zak's eyes opened, half lidded and sultry as he panted Nick's name. He curled his hands around Zak's hips, pulling him down onto his lap every time his hips slammed forward. He watched the hard cock dribble precum on tense abs before Zak's large hand circled around it, holding himself, fist tightening and releasing with the movement of Nick's cock sliding in and out of him.

"G-gonna.." Zak gasped again and with a rough stroke to the base he spilled upon himself. Streams of semen streaked across his abdomen, across his chest, before dribbling along his fingers. Zak milked his own cock, biting into his lip he watched Nick, taken in the way the other man stared down at him intensely. "Come on, Nick," He panted and let his free hand travel down the other's chest, fingers dancing around one nipple before slowly making its way down.

Nick pulled out with a groan, fisting his own cock as he came. He grunted as his own strings of cum mingled with Zak's on his chest, the older man smirking up at him smugly as he let the younger man mark his body. The content little curl of Zak's lips made Nick lean forward, biting at the pink, delicate flesh until he heard Zak whine and open his mouth. His hand slowed as their kiss continued, finally getting a chance to really taste the other man.

Tongues tangled for a moment before Nick finally pulled away, landing a soft, friendly kiss on the corner of Zak's mouth. He smiled down at him, content in just catching his breath with the other man up until Zak waved a colorful ball in his face.

"Get that out of my face."

Zak laughed and shoved Nick off of him, the younger man landing on his side on the other side of the bed. Nick went to reach for the light switch, but Zak grabbed his arm, stopping him with a shake of his head. "Leave them off."

"We need to clean up. _You _need to clean up." Nick argued and managed to jump off the bed before Zak could pin him. Already he could feel the aches in his muscles from that work out of pleasuring the other male and holding him down. He stretched for a bit, feeling Zak's eyes on his back before running off to the bathroom to grab a cloth.

When he came back Zak was lounging quietly on the bed, the little balls of light turned off, the nightlight above the bed turned on, and the music turned down. It was still dim, but he could see Zak a lot more easily. He sat, taking Zak's left side and started wiping the semen from the other's front.

"Can I sleep here, dude?" Zak asked, his voice husky from either tiredness or from the stress of him moaning so loudly earlier. Nick shrugged and smiled when Zak grabbed the cloth and dabbed at him with a clean corner. Luckily, he wasn't as messy, and he felt pretty proud of himself as Zak commented on the work he's done on his own body. "So, can I?" Zak asked again and it took him a while to drag his eyes back up from admiring the growing muscles on Nick's chest and abdomen.

"Just don't lay on me." Nick said and laughed when Zak dropped the washcloth and smacked his chest with an open palm. He pulled Nick down, the both of them wrestling a little bit with each other and the blanket before settling down in a loose embrace. Nick forced himself not to roll his eyes as a thick arm wound around his waist and warm breath moved over his collarbone.

"No promises. I cuddle."


End file.
